


I'd walk through the snow barefoot

by mekare



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: For the DS_C6D_Bigbang 2018. Titles by K. D. Lang - Barefoot.





	1. The ice will haunt you it lays so deep




	2. If you'd open up your door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray thinks of Fraser.


	3. Shelter to calm the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Open up your door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115888) by [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88)




End file.
